Krakok
'Preface: A brief comment from Soon-Mal. ' While many of our workers have described the orc as “Extremely Confusing", "Almost a complete waste of time", "Why did he climb up that tree then jump down?" I’m leaving the judgment of his character entirely up to you, Lord Sunskipper. He appears more than capable for manual labour; however his grasp of speech and work ethic may not be what you have in mind. I’ve attached a transcript of his interview, please note your response and return this messenger so that we may continue one way or the other. : ''- V. Soon-Mal'' Transcript of application: 'Krakok’ Labourers Union – House Sunskipper. - ''Dictation by V. Soon-Mal, Sunskipper. '' 'Krakok live in camp wit’ other Orc. Krakok there lift rock and push little cart full of rock. Krakok good at push little cart. Krakok is strong like kodo' (He proclaimed as my desk was lifted up over his head) 'That when Krakok not older. Krakok now older. Krakok leave camp when other go, it good to follow group. We move around lot - then go on boat. Krakok like boat. We go over sea for time, then land other place, Krakok ship crash and Krakok not swim good then but now Krakok swim ok when fall in water. Krakok find other orc and Krakok follow group again. They give Krakok axe to chop wood, Krakok chop wood good too. Krakok able to chop most wood from biggest tree. All orc see Krakok mighty wood chop!.' (At this point ‘Krakok’ stood upright and despite my derision demonstrated how to ‘properly’ labour and work fallen trees, this mainly involed flexing and shouting his own name) 'Krakok watch most of group go to fight something. Krakok not bother to fight little wood-men. Krakok like lift thing, so Krakok stay wit’ other group. We chop more wood for tent and fire and arrow and spear and stove and pot and box and- (List redacted, meaningless.) ''-as Krakok not good making box, box making not strong. Krakok strong, Krakok like lift box.' 'Krakok go wit’ new group from there, they know Krakok best lifter so Krakok lift the biggest kodo on Krakok shoulder. Krakok not lie. ''(Questionable.) ''Krakok strong like kodo. Krakok and kodo and group move from group to group for while. Krakok sometime help wit’ city building, but Krakok only like lifting and pushing not making. So Krakok go look for work in other places. Krakok now here at harbour ''(Mispronounced harbour as Hard-bah), ''Krakok heaps-much bigger than elf, so Krakok look for work here at harbour, you have job for Krakok? Krakok is strong like kodo- '(''Reduced for repetition) Notes: A simple existence, seemingly one minded when tasked, while ‘Krakok’ seems more than capable in physical exertion and cardiovascular exercise, he appears less than able in merits of battlefield prowess and leadership. Indeed one would go so far to say that while the phrase ‘A natural born leader’ can be applied to so many about our lands, Krakok as he appears is ‘''A natural born follower’''. The advantages and disadvantages of such a mind are clear enough, while Krakok will be easy used in whichever monotonous task we have for him when idle he is prone to wander and, to quote him “Krakok look for job” before requisition of a task by the asker. Has a vague understanding the notion of ownership, when brought into my office for the interview he would not remove his hat as ‘It Krakok’s, not you.’ ''Appears very territorial over whomever is strongest, which as he asserts, he is. : '''Additional notes:' : Not a good swimmer. Krakok when posed the question of swimming, he immediately asserted his dominance as ‘best water beater’ and leapt from the ship into the waist-high bank. The water seemed to irritate the Orc for some unknown reason. : Recommendations: : Put him to work somewhere out of the way for now, we’ve plenty of goods coming and going. Best not let him near human cargo of any sorts, these camp bred Orc’s flip-flop on the issue. : ''-V. Soon-Mal'' 'Response:' Soon-Mal, Is this a joke or not? I really can’t tell. : ''-Sunskipper'' Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Horde Warrior